When the Cameras Are Off: Part 2, The Wedding
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: This is a sequel to my story When the Cameras are Off. This is a big come back for me, so R&R and Lemme know what you think!


Okay, well here's the sequel to my fic 'When the Cameras Are Off.' One of my fans wrote me an email this past weekend, and made me really begin to think about beginning to write again. See I've been in a little rut. I can't write anything but Chris/Trish, but that's all beginning to change... You see, I've taken a huge liking to Matt and Amy being together again, and I wrote out a fic about them, so I'll get that typed up and posted for all you wonderful people to read. I don't think I'm going to do anymore work on the Stacy fic, but I am working on a sequel to Love You, For Now. And I have got all the chapters done for What Really Happened? coming up soon. So please be a little patient. I've had to study and study for all these finals I've got coming up, but I finish school next Monday.  
  
It may be a bit of a tearjerker, but I'm not one to know what vows are supposed to be like. I wrote what came to me. So here's to all those Chris/Trish shippers still lingering around out here on FF.net. This one is for you guys! - Dakota  
  
July 3rd Four Weeks Away  
For the past few weeks, Trish had been doing nothing but planning and planning for her wedding. It was to be held in Toronto, and was set for July 31st. The planning had been going okay, with time to do so, seeing as how they were constantly on the road.  
  
Chris walked into their house in Tampa that Saturday night, and saw her practically falling asleep over the wedding papers.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, come on. Go upstairs and take a nap. You've been awake since 6:30 this morning, and you've been doing nothing but this all day long. Don't you think it's time for a break?"  
  
"But I need to finish the plans Chris or we are going to have a half planned wedding."  
  
"As long as I'm marrying you, I could careless if it's planned or not."  
  
"Fine, I'll take a nap. Just don't touch anything on the table, okay?"  
  
"I promise, now get upstairs before I carry you up there."  
  
He kissed her forehead and helped her off her chair. He watched as she went up the stairs and then grabbed the phone. He dialed his best friend, and best mans phone number and sat back on the couch. When his friend answered he smiled to himself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jason. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Me and my girl are just sitting here on the couch watching a movie." He then heard laughing in the background and then waited for more from him friend. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I just made Trish go upstairs and take a nap. And then I called you. How eventful, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Tor's getting really excited about this whole wedding deal. She's been talking about what she wants at her wedding." There was a short pause, and then a sigh. "Man, I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."  
  
"Wait, isn't she right there?"  
  
"No, she went to get a sweatshirt. But seriously. I love her man."  
  
"Wow, Jay. That's exciting. But back to my wedding. I'm glad you decided to be my best man. I don't think I could make it through this without you."  
  
"It's an honor man. I wouldn't have said no."  
  
"And that is why you are my best friend."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to have to let you go. Torrie and I are going out to dinner." He heard Torrie yell to Jay in the background. "Talk to you later man."  
  
"Bye." Chris hung up the phone and set it down on the arm of the couch.  
  
He looked around the living room and saw the many pictures of him and Trish together. It finally began to sink into him. He was in love, and he was getting married. He was happy. For the first time in his life, he felt like nothing could go wrong.  
  
July 10thThree Weeks Away  
With just three weeks until the wedding Chris, Jay, Adam, and Chris Benoit set out on an adventure for tuxedos. They found a shop in Toronto, right down the road from Trish's old house, and the church.  
  
"Chris, you know after these next few weeks, we won't be able to be 'just the guys' anymore. We're going to be, 'just the guys'...and your wife." Jay stated as he was putting on the vest to his tux.  
  
"Oh but that's the joy of marriage. You have something to be good for." Chris buttoned his wrist cuffs. "You have something to go home to, or hell to go home with after work."  
  
"You're exactly right, Chris." Benoit finally spoke up. "And you have found the true meaning of love, my friend."  
  
"With Trish, I don't have to pretend anymore. I can be me ya know?" He sat down on the chair in the dressing room. "And for the past four years I've been nothing but happy."  
  
Adam stood up from the chair opposite Chris'. He walked over and patted his fellow Canadian friend on the back. "Trish is a great girl. You treat her good. I know where you live."  
  
Elsewhere in the beautiful city of Toronto Trish, Lillian, Amy and Torrie were shopping for dresses. Amy was set to be the maid of honor, so she got a different dress from the rest of the girls. Trish had narrowed her search down to about four different dresses. The girls were to be dressed in red, red being the color of the wedding. "God you guys can you believe it? In just three weeks, I'm marrying the man I never thought I'd even date. when we first started going together, I didn't imagine that four years later, I'd be at this dress place, buying a dress for our wedding." Trish set her shoes down on the floor, and then sat down in a chair. "I'm so happy I think I'm going to cry."  
  
Amy walked over to her friend and took her in for an embrace. "Awe Sweetie, please don't. You're not supposed to cry now or there will be no more tears for your wedding."  
  
"She's right Trish." Torrie who was in her dress, walked over and took the seat beside Trish. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. And when you walk down that aisle in three weeks, you'll look at Chris and say, 'hey, this is the man I love. And I'm marrying him."  
  
"Thanks Tor. Lillian, I have an extremely important favor, that I need an answer for right away."  
  
"Okay Trish, ask away."  
  
"You know that song, I Could Not Ask For More, by Sara Evans?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Well Chris and I were both thinking, well actually praying, since it's our wedding song, and you are one of my best friends in the whole world, would you sing it for us? You know as our first dance?"  
  
"Trish, I would be so honored. Now I think I'm going to cry."  
  
The girls all laughed and then changed out of their dresses. Trish picked out the perfect dress, and they all left to meet the guys. The dress would be delivered that weekend, as would the girls. When they finally met up with the guys, they all had their tuxedos. Chris was grinning from ear to ear, and couldn't stop.  
  
"Okay, what'd you do this time?" Trish knew they were all up to something. Chris always had a doofy grin on his face when something happened. Instead of Chris replying, Jay stepped in.  
  
"I've got something to say." He walked over to Torrie and took her by the hand. He walked her back over to where everyone was standing and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not okay." He sighed and then got down on one knee and took out a little black box. "But if you say yes, then that will sure change."  
  
The whole group was in shock, some with their mouths wide open. Torrie was more shocked than them all.  
  
"Y-yes, of course I will."  
  
Trish ran over after her friend for the ring on her finger. Her and Torrie hugged for quite sometime, while the guys shook hands with Jay. This was perhaps one of the greatest days of both Jay and Torrie's lives, and Trish couldn't be any happier. Her and Torrie were both getting married.  
  
July 17thTwo Weeks Away The wedding was only two weeks away, and Trish's nerves began to fully kick in. She had just come to the realization that she was finally getting married. Matt and Amy were hosting a dinner party at their house that night, seeing as how Amy was the Maid of Honor. The dinner was also an Engagement party for Jay and Torrie. They all had decided to put in money for a gift for them.  
  
"You guys are so great," The teary eyed Torrie exclaimed. "But I don't want to take away from all the excitement of Chris and Trish's wedding."  
  
"Don't worry about it T!" Chris put his arm around her shoulder. "It'll be all over in two weeks!"  
  
"Yeah and then the two of us will be off, on a romantic getaway for two. Ah Chris, I have an idea. Let's skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon."  
  
"Whoa Babe. You've gotta work, then you can get married, and have your honeymoon." Jay chimed in. "It's only fair."  
  
"You guys, dinner's ready."  
  
They followed Amy's announcement and went inside. The table was set with beautiful candles and cards for the engaged couples. Adam was being very quiet and no one was bothering him to know what was wrong. Finally Matt got up the courage to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Ad, you sick or something?"  
  
"No, Sable and I decided to see other people, and she must have been seeing someone already because it didn't take long for her to say it was officially over."  
  
"Well Honey, there are other fish in the sea. You'll find someone else." Trish put her hand on Adam's shoulder. "Do you want me to find someone for you to take to the wedding?"  
  
"Nah, that's all right. I already found one. And Amy if you don't mind I invited her over. We're going to the bar after dinner."  
  
"No, I don't at all." As she said that the doorbell rang. "Excuse me."  
  
She walked to the door and everyone's eyes followed. Once Amy opened the door, Adam stood up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart!" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Gail!"  
  
"Hey Trish, hey everyone." Gail took the empty seat beside Adam and Amy went to get her a plate.  
  
The discussion turned to the bachelor party, which was going to be held in Tampa. The girls decided they wanted to have a bachelotette party the same night as the guys got their fun.  
  
"I want to have fun the week before my wedding girls. How about we get some strippers?"  
  
"Beautiful, if you get strippers, so do I!"  
  
"Fine, as long as the face you want to see in two weeks is still mine, go ahead."  
  
"Yeah, and that would never change."  
  
July 24th  
Chris and Trish both spent hours getting ready that Saturday morning. They both had big parties to attend that night and they wanted it to be special. With only one week of freedom left they wanted it to be a night they'd never forget.  
  
"Awe baby, have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and don't run away with any beautiful strippers."  
  
"Trish, your face is the only one I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life."  
  
"Well good. I've got to get going, Baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
Chris pulled his soon to be bride in for a kiss before she left. He tightened his grip around her waist when she said she had to leave. Finally he let go and she kissed him once more.  
  
"Have fun Trish."  
  
He winked at her as she left the house knowing something she didn't. He put on his shirt and called Amy.  
  
"She's got no clue."  
  
"Good, see you soon Chris. Don't forget, the boys need to keep quiet about this or she'll catch on."  
  
Chris hung up the phone and left his house. He picked up Jay and Adam and drove to the same place Trish and the girls were going. When Trish arrived at the bar, Amy and everyone else was already there."  
  
"Are you girls ready to have some fun?" Trish screamed with a drink in hand.  
  
"You bet!" They all replied in unison.  
  
"Trish!"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"The cute guys should be here soon. So sit down and have a couple shots, and then we're going to have to blindfold you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trust us!"  
  
"Amy, no way."  
  
Gail started laughing, "Come on Trish. You have to!"  
  
"I'll take the shots, but no blindfold."  
  
After awhile Trish and the girls began to loosen up and the girls got Trish a little drunk. She had 3 shots and the girls were beginning to worry that she was going to have more. Finally they sat Trish down and put on the blindfold.  
  
"Hello beautiful." A French sounding voice said.  
  
"Hello Voice." Trish rang out.  
  
"Would you like to come back to my room for a private show?"  
  
"Lead me there!"  
  
The voice led Trish up the stairs and into a room. He sat her down on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Wait, no please. Stop. This isn't right."  
  
"And why not my darling?"  
  
"I'm getting married in one week."  
  
"Well that means you're a free woman."  
  
Trish began to take off her blindfold. When she got it off, no one was there.  
  
"Hello, where'd you go?"  
  
This time the voice was changed. A familiar voice rang out through the room. She looked around and saw him lying on the bed.  
  
"Chris you sly dog."  
  
"Now beautiful," he got up and put the fake French accent back on. "Now where was I?"  
  
"Oh sir," she pulled him closer to her. "I think you were right about here."  
  
She pressed her lips to his as she pulled him onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, and continued kissing him.  
  
July 31st  
It was the morning of the big day and Trish had barely gotten any sleep. Rehearsal dinner had gone down well and everything was running smoothly. She hadn't seen Chris since the night before, but had received a letter from him. She let Amy read it and smiled to herself.  
  
"Wow girl. That's so deep. Has he ever told you any of this stuff to your face?"  
  
"Um, nope. He even wrote his vows alone, I haven't seen them though. He hasn't seen me either, unless he peeked at them."  
  
"Aw how cute. Okay time to meet the rest of the girls at the hair shop. You're driving because I've no clue how to get there, and no clue how to make my way around T.O."  
  
"Then let's hit the road Ames. My dress is being delivered to the church around noon, and I'm going to be there around 12:30 to get ready. Do you think I'll have enough time?"  
  
"Yeah Trish, I mean it does start at 2:00. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time."  
  
As they got into the car Trish began to wonder what Chris was doing. She had also wrote him a letter and wondered it he had read it.  
  
At the gold course a ways from the church, Chris sat in the golf cart and read the letter from Trish. A single tear fell from his eye as he folded it up and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"You all right C-Man?"  
  
"Yeah, Jay, just fine. Just getting anxious that's all."  
  
"Well man, you've got a few more hours to go. It's about 11 o'clock now."  
  
"Yeah, Chris and I are going to head out and pick up Nancy and Gail. See you all at the church."  
  
"Bye Adam."  
  
"See ya Chris, later Jay."  
  
They all shook hands and Adam and Chris left. Chris and Jay drove around the golf course on the golf cart and finally decided to head over to the church. By then it was 12:00 and they needed to start getting ready.  
  
Elsewhere Trish was just leaving the beauty salon. They all had their hair done; Trish's the only one different. Her hair was in ringlets, and pulled back into her fail. Her makeup somewhat resembled a red rose. Dark eyes, and red lips. When they arrived at the church, she saw Chris' car. She snuck in the basement and went to get her dress on. It was a strapless with beads all along the top. The train went out aways and it was basically plain on the rest of the dress. A little bit of beads beaded the bottom of the train, but that was it.  
  
Chris too was finally getting ready. His black tuxedo went well with his red rose boutonnière. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep out of his face. The boys were all ready and were escorting the guests to their seats. Now there was just 5 minutes until the ceremony began.  
  
Chris and Jason stood by the minister and watched as one by one the couples walked down the aisle. Finally it was Amy's turn meaning one left until Trish. When Amy took her place beside Torrie, the guests stood up.  
  
As Trish and her father walked out from behind the door, Chris saw his life with Trish pass before his eyes. From their first kiss, their first date, the first time he told her he loved her, up until that point. He saw his best friend, his life, walked down the aisle towards him.  
  
When Trish and her father got to Chris, she took his hand in hers, and then turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek, He sat down beside her mother, and Trish stood beside Chris.  
  
"Please be seated. Today the families and friends of Chris and Trish have gathered here to witness their marriage." The minister said a prayer and went on explaining the joys of marriage. Chris watched Trish as she watched the minister. "Chris and Trish have written their own vows to be exchanged today."  
  
Amy handed Trish her paper and Trish gave her the flowers. She cleared her throat and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Christopher, today we begin the rest of ours lives together, as husband and wife. Throughout the four years we've been together, I have come to know the real Chris, the person you are in your heart. You have made me, so happy." He noticed Trish begin to cry resulting in tears of his own. "I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. It's like the song says, I could not ask for more than this love you've gave me. It's all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more. I love you more than words could ever describe."  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand as Jay handed him his paper.  
  
"Well Trish, the journey of our lives together starts today. From this day forward you're the only one, I want to wake up next to. The only one I will. When I'm with you, I can be the person I really am. You've known me what love is all about. I'd be so lost without you." The tears continued to pour from Chris' eyes and he took a deep breath. "Thank you for being my best friend. In these four years I've learned what loving someone meant. I never knew that until I found you."  
  
Chris and Trish looked in each other's eyes, and then exchanged rings. As Lillian sang These are the Moments, Chris and Trish gave their parents hugs and their moms roses. They returned to their place in front of the minister.  
  
"Chris, you may now kiss your bride." Chris turned to Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.  
  
They walked back up the aisle and to their limo. Once they got in, Trish leaned on Chris' shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you Christopher."  
  
"I love you too Patricia."  
  
As the limo drove away, they looked back at all the people seeing them off. The happenings when the cameras are off are unknown to the world. The prefabricated fantasy world the wrestlers live in is unlike their real life. When the cameras are off...who knows what will happen.  
  
-And there you have it. The come back of Dakota Stratus. Be on the lookout for the sequel to Love you, For now and a few more stories. Expect big things to come from me, and expect the unexpected. Stay strong Chris/Trish shippers, we need to stick together. There will be more Chris/Trish fics just for you. Pure C&T Shipper...Dakota- 


End file.
